That Night
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: Another one of those "We met at the club..." stories.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers Megaforce_

"Stupid money, stupid girls, stupid love…" Jake Holling grumbled. He kicked an empty food can on a dark city sidewalk in Northern California. He was dressed head to toe in black with a silver ring and watch to top it off.

"I don't even care anymore." The former Megaforce ranger continued to huff down the sidewalk. He never paid attention to the old beggars or druggies he passed on his way. He just kept his head low and sulked until he reached a building with lights that helped drivers more than streetlights.

"Mocha Hut?" Jake stared at the sign above the building, which he now knew was club. "Seriously? Who names a club that?"

He watched as drunken women giggled their way out of the club. They were holding onto each other and stumbling pass Jake, all the way to a taxi parked at the corner. Jake simply shrugged and pulled his wallet out. It wasn't his first time at a club. The man at the front door checked his ID and took his money before letting him in.

Flashing lights, deafening music, and the smell of alcoholic drinks roared through the club. The dance floor was packed with people dancing exotically. Jake heard clinging glasses of God-knows-what get louder as he made his way to the bar. Jake looked around like someone he knew was watching him. When he got to the bar, he took out another couple dollar bills out of his pocket and gave them to the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked him.

"The strongest drink you got."

The bartender studied Jake's figure. "Breakup with some dumb girl?"

"How do you know?"

"I've have worked here for ten years, boy." The older man chuckled. He grabbed a glass and began to prepare his drink.

"Never dating a girl from a club ever again."

Jake rolled his eyes with annoyance. He looked back at the happy crowd behind him dancing. All types of people came out tonight with their friends. Jake frowned all of a sudden, feeling like a loner. It was times like these that made him trace back his life in the past three years. Most of his teammates just seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth after graduating high school. It was only recently Noah called Jake back.

"_Always busy."_ Jake thought.

"Here you go." The bartender came back with a tall glass. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, man." Jake took the beverage gratefully and didn't waste any time to begin gulping the contents down his throat. He was going to have a massive headache in the morning but right now, he didn't care.

"Hey, get me another shot!" A slim woman with blonde hair walked over.

"Coming right up, Gia!" The bartender replied.

Jake's eyes widened.

"Jake…Jake Holling?" The woman called him, equally shocked. "It's me…Gia Moran from Harwood High."

Jake turned to look at Gia. She was dressed in a tight black dress that had a lace design on the sides and on the sleeves. She also had her hair curled and wore yellow no-heels platforms. He was so stunned, he spat out his drink in her direction.

"Wow, nice to see you too Holling!" Gia rubbed her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

"Shit!" Jake immediately grabbed a bunch of napkins and handed them to Gia, who was now laughing. "What?"

"It's fine. You didn't get me that much." Gia laughed again, gracefully gliding the napkins above her chest area.

"Sorry, you just look so gorgeous tonight."

Gia gave him a small smirk but didn't reply. By this time, the bartender came back with her shot glass. She took it and gazed back at Jake and his now empty glass. "Make that two, Eric."

"Got it." Eric, the bartender, chuckled at Jake for the second time that night.

"How the hell do you know the bartender?" Jake questioned the former yellow ranger.

"My crazy-ass roommate drags me here every other weekend." Gia pointed to a woman grinding on a random guy on the dance floor. She shouted something at Gia but the loud music muted her voice. From what Jake could see, she was already way out of it from too much drinks.

"They allow _that_ into Stanford?"

"Hard to believe, huh?" Gia gave Jake his shot glass. "Toast?"

"To awkward reunions." Jake clicked his glass with Gia. For the first time that night, he smiled.

"So, why the hell are you here?" Gia leaned on the bar counter, obviously willing to wait for an answer. Last she heard from Jake was that he got a soccer scholarship to attend a college on the other side of the nation. She hasn't even seen him in Harwood the past two Christmases.

Jake swallowed his shot hard. He couldn't lie to her. Gia always knew the answers to her own questions but she liked to ask them out loud to test people. It was quite scary when they were in high school.

"Graduated a year ago and moved here with my girl…ex." Jake sighed. "_She_ cheated on me and then kicked _me_ out like I'm the one that ruined us. Whatever, doesn't matter. I just moved in my new place last week."

"Aw, poor Jakey is heartbroken." Gia teased him. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the dance floor. "Come on, dance with me. Are you still the dorky dancer from prom night in 2014?"

"Oh, that's how you remember me?" Jake smirked. "Let me show you how I tear it up on the soccer fields!"

After a night of unexpected fun, Jake woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. He hissed at the bright sun shining in his eyes. "Dammit…"

"You got a hangover too?"

Jake rolled over to see Gia in his bed. She lazily picked up her bra from the floor.

"My roommates are going to tease me all day." Gia said as she snapped her bra on. She laid back down and rested her head on Jake's chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jake kissed her head. "I would really love to take you out on a proper date sometime."

Gia smiled. "You know my number."

_This is what I think about at 6:30am on a school bus…Drink responsibly kids. Haha! I have been wanting to make another Megaforce one-shot for some time now and I had no ideas but then this little fun piece entered my head. Lol...I feel like I rushed it. What do you think? Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
